


221b - Only the moon as witness

by Anarion



Series: Inevitable Outcome [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dubious Consent, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slash, Somnophilia, for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: Sherlock is sleeping, breathing evenly and deeply.We all know there is an infinite amount of ways these two could end up together. This is where I collect a few of them.





	221b - Only the moon as witness

Sherlock is sleeping, breathing evenly and deeply. He has moved around and now the blanket is only covering his legs, leaving his torso bare.

John lies next to him, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, the skin even more pale in the moonlight that streams in through the window. His own heart is far from steady, instead it seems to be lodged in his throat, because he _wants_ , has wanted for so long and this seems to be the night that his resistance finally breaks.

John very carefully and very gently places his left hand on Sherlock’s sternum, warm and solid under his touch. Sherlock doesn’t move, but John’s hand does. He strokes over Sherlock’s ribs down to the softer flesh of his belly and back up again to run his fingers from the hollow of his throat to the arch of a collarbone.

Sherlock suddenly hisses softly and John stills like a deer in the headlight.

He lifts his eyes and finds Sherlock calmly watching him. They look at each other and John is very aware of the fact that Sherlock knows several ways to break his wrist.

Then Sherlock closes his eyes again and after a minute, John moves his hand, taking up the slow, gentle caress anew, both men pretending Sherlock had not just blinked.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The prompt was 'Sherlock very small surrounded by something very big'.  
> For some reason I thought of the moon after reading ‘something very big’ and then of Sherlock sleeping illuminated by moonlight.
> 
> .


End file.
